


Reinhardt Wilhelm The Greatest Warrior Who Ever Lived

by leviassthan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BLESSED, Cute, First Dates, Ice Cream, Mention of sex, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviassthan/pseuds/leviassthan
Summary: You go on a date with Reinhardt and think about how he should be the real mascot of the hit video game Overwatch. A short Reader x Reinhardt fanfiction with Sigma guest starring.This is written in second person POV with a wholesome ending, and the reader is whatever gender/person/etc you would like it to be!
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader





	Reinhardt Wilhelm The Greatest Warrior Who Ever Lived

From the first day you met him, you could tell that Reinhardt should’ve been the real mascot of Overwatch next to Roadhog. Reinhardt Wilhelm was undeniably the Greatest Warrior Who Ever Lived.

Tracer was a fool compared to someone like Reinhardt, generic from top to bottom. Not to mention someone like Mercy being so popular when all she did was bully Reinhardt for being old, turn down Moira’s attempts at friendship even though poor Moira was already exiled by everyone else (even in her name, O’Deorain meaning exile) and on top of it all, Mercy was no sexed-up mommy. Her underwear smelled like pee and stale crackers compared to Roadhog’s freshly cooked bacon boxers.

He was passionate, strong, dedicated, kind, not to mention handsome and the fact that he literally had a catchphrase which was, “Catchphrase!” They were two perfect big boy warriors, one good and the other with a little bit of extra spice to his moral alignment. Both were so big because they were filled with love.

You went on a trip to the park in Eichenwalde with Reinhardt, the man who was the embodiment of the phrase 100% German power. You helped take his mind off his war trauma with ice cream.

You proceeded to fight each other for sport, then went home and he pounded you with his 20 incher.

Also, Sigma was there.

It wasn’t specified how or why Sigma was there. Was it some cuckold thing? Was he just there? No one knew.

A good day, you thought to yourself.


End file.
